


Dance With My Father

by keanbeanz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Child comforting parent, F/M, Heroes turned parents, I am sorry for doing this to them, I swear I love these characters, Married Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanbeanz/pseuds/keanbeanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched his mother as she looked out the window, her blonde hair greying. He wanted to run to her to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But she would never look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With My Father

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while listening to ‘Dance With My Father’ by Luther Vandross.
> 
> Anyway, it is kind of sad; yeah I know I always write sad stories.
> 
> Sorry
> 
> Anyway I in no way own PJatO or HoO, or ‘Dance with My Father’

He watched his mother as she looked out the window, her blonde hair greying. He wanted to run to her to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. 

But she would never look at him.

He wanted to take her to the beach, they loved the beach. But that was when things were different, when things were happier, when she would look at him.

Know she cried when she went to the beach.

He would cook for her and a small smile would grace her lips and for a moment he could see the happiness that was there, but all it took was a glance at him, and her eyes would fill with tears and a sadness he never wanted to see from his mother.

He knew why she would cry when he looked at him.

He always knew.

It was because he looked like his father. 

A tear came to his eyes as he thought of him, he loved his father, he wanted to be his father, but he wanted him back as well.

Memories flooded him of things that had only happened a few months before.

He laughed as he remembered the days and times his father had held him.

 

Music sounded in the background as he climbed out of bed, his black hair sticking up at odd angles, but he didn’t care he wanted to investigate the music. 

Slowly he clambered down the stairs peeking around the corner and looking down into the living room, a song played in the background as he watched his mother sin around her hair like a fan as she giggled a soft tone, he smiled watching his parents dance around his father’s laughter loud and booming. 

Creating a sense of fun and security.

Slowly he walked down the stairs halting as he reached the bottom step, his eyes glued to his parents as they dance their smiles on their faces as they spun around the room.

They stopped when his mother turned to look at him, her grey eyes piercing as a look of frustration crossed her face.

“Luke, what are you doing up.” She chastised, fixing her hair and dress.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He replied staring down at his feet. 

She looked at him with a frown before his father interrupted them. 

“Come on Wise Girl; let him stay up for a bit.” Luke smiled up at his dad and looked into his green eyes, a mirrored colour to his own.

His mum scowled at his father before lightly punching him on his shoulder. “Fine but you can deal with him in the morning Seaweed brain.” She muttered sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

His father held his hand out to him. “Come on son.” He said with a glint in his eyes.

Luke ran up to his father and held out his hand. 

The three off them danced well into the night as giggles erupted from the small house and memories were created.

Memories that Luke would never forget

 

Luke walked towards his mother turning on the stereo. 

The music started off with a slow start, and Luke watched the smile cross his mothers face and he couldn’t help but mirror it.

She looked over at him with a sad smile, before turning away. Luke wasn’t having that.

“Can I have this dance?” Luke asked holding his hand out, his sea green eyes shining bright.

Annabeth looked at her son and smiled.

“I’d love to.” She answered.

The two danced carefully as Annabeth twirled her son around the room.

 

Luke pouted at his mother, her eyes frowning. 

“No Luke.” She repeated her arms crossed around her chest.

“But MUM!” He urged almost growling.

His mother just continued her past statement.

Luke groaned at his mother before storming out of the room his eyes fixated on one person as he raced towards him.

Percy stood in the backyard, his shirt torn as he tried to trim the hedges.

“Daaaaad.” Luke whimpered.

Percy looked away from the hedges and down at his son.

“Luuuuuke.” He replied with a smile. 

Luke blushed red and continued walking towards his father, he was almost a mini replica of his father and to be honest he loved it.

“Mum won’t let me have a chocolate.” Luke grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you think she will let me have a chocolate?” He asked with a smile as he sat down on a small chair.

Luke kicked his foot in the dirt. “Dad that isn’t funny.” He winged.

Percy chuckled and stood off the chair walking over to his son. A smile on his face. “I’m sorry Luke but you have already had a chocolate today.”

Luke stamped his foot, making Percy laugh. “But dad I want a chocolate.” 

Percy bit his lip in thought before holding his sons arms. “How about if you eat ALL of your dinner I will get you one?” 

Luke froze for a moment, he wanted to compromise. “Even the brussel sprouts?” Percy laughed at his son and nodded his head.

“Even the Brussel Sprouts.” Percy replied with a smile.

Luke rubbed his forehead. He was thinking hard about this. 

Percy rolled his eyes before looking back at his son. “I use to eat all of my Brussel Sprouts that is how I got big and strong.” He looked away for a second before returning to look at his son. “And you want to be big and strong like me?” 

Luke froze for a moment a cautious look on his face before a conceded one appeared. “Yes dad.” He replied before walking back into the house. 

His dad stuck by that promise, he remembered waking up in the middle of the night, and his dad had snuck in two chocolates while he slept.

Luke heard the sobs, he always herd the sobs as she cried.

Luke sat up at night praying to the gods, he prayed for his father, but most of all he prayed for his mother; he wanted her to be happy again.

He wanted her to dance with his father.

He wanted to watch his mother and father dance one last time and he would play a song that would never end.


End file.
